


Room Service

by Isabeau_Gower



Series: Hotel [3]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-12
Updated: 2005-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabeau_Gower/pseuds/Isabeau_Gower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We know what Youji and Omi and Ken have been up to, but where is our red headed assassin during all this silliness?  He's in the greenhouse, of course, and while the mouse is away, the cat will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> Weiss and its characters are the property of Takehito Koyasu. No infringement is intended and I derive no profit from this work of fanfiction.

*silence*

Aya loved this time of day. The orders were finished and the afternoon rush had yet to begin. While Omi watched the store and Ken made the deliveries, Aya would be able to hide himself in his beloved greenhouse. Tending to the plants was relaxing to him. Not being possessed of an extroverted nature like his lover, he treasured this time alone. To be far away from demanding customers, troublesome vendors and screaming fan girls was a luxury that he was rarely granted, but always appreciated.

Youji. As he thought of his lover, Aya felt warmth spreading over his face that had little to do with the bright sunlight streaming through the windows. Youji would be back today and Aya reluctantly admitted to himself that he was glad. After all the months of complaining about the blond and his rambunctious lifestyle, Aya realized that he had become accustomed to his lover’s infectious love for life. 

The combination of the humidity in the greenhouse and the mental image of Youji’s face in his mind mixed to fuel Aya’s lustful fantasies. The sweat that was trickling down his neck and plastering his bright red hair to his face added to the illusion that the blond was here, nearby. Tools falling freely from his grasp, Aya leaned back against the work table that stood behind his stool and let his eyes drift shut. As he replayed an image from his memory, Aya lowered his hand and rubbed at the front of his jeans.

Flashback::

Aya lay on the bed, naked and open, his breath coming in deep sighs. His skin felt so incredibly sensitive and the weight pushing him into the mattress accentuated the sensation. The lube at his entrance was cold, frigid to his blazing hot skin. The fingers stretched him and tormented him. He wanted so much more. His wishes were fulfilled moments later when a thick presence replaced those inadequate fingers. A moan left Aya’s mouth, escaping with no consideration for his pride. He lifted his legs and braced them. By opening himself further and raising his hips, he allowed himself to be penetrated more deeply. Aya reached for his erection and stroked it in counterpoint to the motion in his passage. So close… so close… His breath caught as his prostate was struck and yielded himself to the fury of an overwhelming orgasm. 

Lying quietly for a time, Aya attempted to restore control to his breathing. The cooling semen on his stomach was becoming irritating and, desiring a shower, he forced his limbs to move. A flailing gesture of Aya’s left arm was sufficient to dislodge the long, blue, plaid body pillow from his torso and allow the cool air to touch his skin. His right hand slowly pulled the dildo from his opening just as his left reached for the box of tissues he had placed on the bed. He removed the condom from the toy with one tissue and used two others to clean his torso. 

The pillow was a total disaster. Aya would have to hide it until it could be washed. It would be troublesome but obtaining that glorious release had made it worthwhile. The pillow, possessing Youji’s unique scent and a significant weight, had added to the illusion of his missing lover’s presence. Youji would arrive home tomorrow. That left Aya with plenty of time to take care of that little bit of housekeeping so that his overcurious partner would be none the wiser. 

Smiling like a contented version of the breed of cat from which he took his code name, he lowered his legs from the wall and indulged in a long, sensuous stretch. He missed Youji terribly but there was no way Aya’s pride would ever allow him to admit it. This little escapade ought to be just enough, he thought, to prevent any eagerness from being seen in his face when they were reunited.

::End Flashback.

Finished reviewing the pleasant memory from the day before, Aya kept his eyes closed, turned his face fully into the blazing rays of sunshine and smiled broadly. ‘Well,’ he thought, ‘maybe I could tell him that I missed him just a little bit.’ A wicked grin settled onto Aya’s face as he laughed at his own benevolence.


End file.
